


character creation

by flitknave (orangepeel)



Series: flash titties! [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breasts, Gen, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepeel/pseuds/flitknave
Summary: hannah plays a video game with a very unique customisation feature.
Series: flash titties! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798597
Kudos: 14





	character creation

It had just looked like your run-of-the-mill video game. Hannah wasn't even sure what had compelled her about it, the big smiles of the anime girls on the cover art or how the game promised that it was the "Number 1 Game of The Year". But she'd read the synopsis at the back and still wasn't sure exactly what kind of game it was, even as she popped it in her gamebox. 

When the screen finished loading, a camera-like window appeared, and she saw herself sitting on the couch in her tank top and shorts. Then followed a 3D avatar of herself, arms and legs out. _CHARACTER CREATION!_ filled the box at the top. Hannah leant closer. The graphics were amazing— they had even gotten her tank top and shorts in, right down to the college logo on her chest. A box of options stirred to life right next to the avatar. Hannah read them all. 

"Hair length... eye size.... lip plumpness... bust size...."

And she was wondering where she could change the colour of her avatar's shorts. She spotted a clothes icon at the very bottom, but it was greyed out. Guess she had to customise her body first. But what was there to customise? They'd got her spot-on. But she giggled. She'd always fancied the idea of looking a bit different.

She tweaked her hair length first, pushing the setting bar to Long. The avatar's hair covered her chest— and back on the couch, Hannah's brown locks came cassading down.

Hannah gasped. No way the game just did that. She stared at the screen and tweaked her hair back and forth. Her actual hair went from long to longer. Hannah then scrolled a few bars down and landed right on the one that'd first caught her attention: 

_Bust Size._

She jostled with anticipation as she set the bar to the highest setting. Then her chest started tingling, and she set the controller down. Her breasts, previously not much to speak of, started rounding up, becoming fuller and perkier. Hannah gasped with excitement as they started to enhance themselves, swelling forwards in her tank top. She'd not worn a bra, and her now erect nipples were so, so sensitive against the fabric. She let out a cry of pleasure as her breasts expanded into the size of small pumpkins, holding them with her hands and rubbing them. 

Her avatar on the screen was spinning around, her tremendous chest sticking out larger than her own head. Hannah moaned again, thinking of all the new bras she'd have to get. She rubbed circles around her areolas as she did, her knockers ballooning into overfilled beach balls. She was definitely above any alphabetic cup-size now, and her top stretched vastly across her chest. Her cleavage was enormous— she put her arm in and it engulfed her up to her elbow. She fondled her now watermelon-sized breasts, keeping her eye on that still-greyed out clothes icon. 

Oh, she was going to have so much _fun._


End file.
